Love Blossoms
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Ash, Dawn, and Brock head back to Eterna for the Forest Festival, and Team Rocket follows them there. And James finds out that he likes someone at Eterna City! Grassshipping and hints of Pearlshipping
1. Prologue

**I don't own Pokemon. **

* * *

We now follow our heroes as they continue on their journey. They had stayed overnight at the Pokemon Center in Hearthome City. Of course, now, one year after Ash had received his Forest Bagde, the trio was walking along a mountain path towards Eterna City.

Why were they going back to Eterna City? For the Eterna City Forest Festival, of course. It only happened once every 5 years, and the three of them had decided to go back and celebrate with everyone. It promised them a week of fun times that they would remember for a very long time.

And with our heroes, comes Team Rocket. They still had their hearts set on capturing Pikachu, and the other Pokemon, so they were following our heroes back to Eterna. Of course, Dawn was the only one who really knew about the Forest Festival. She had told Ash and Brock about it, hence their decision to go there.

Unfortunately for Team Rocket however, they had no clue as to where the "Twerps" were headed. If they had known, they probably would have gone elsewhere. Why? Because Jessie and Meowth were afraid of depressing James. See, he gave his Cacnea to the leader of Eterna's Gym for training, and he still very much loved that Pokemon.

He had become so depressed after he'd given Cacnea to Gardenia. He'd perked up after he found out that Meowth and Jessie were trying to steal a Pokemon for him, to cheer him up. He hadn't looked back since that day. That was then. This is now.

Eterna City was dancing on the horizon. Of course, Jessie, James and Meowth were too busy trying to follow the "Twerps" stealthily to even notice where they were heading. Up ahead, Dawn clapped her hands in a childish manner, excited as she talked about previous Forest Festivals with Ash and Brock. Of course, they were out of the hearing range of Team Rocket.

The sun was high in the sky, and it was a beautiful day outside. Dawn's Sapphire blue eyes shone with excitement, and Ash looked just as excited. Brock appeared to remain calm, as he watched the two preteens discuss the Forest Festival.

He smiled at the closeness of the two preteens. Ash must have been one of the easiest people in the world to become friends with. And Dawn was an interesting new travelling companion who had saved Pikachu from team Rocket before she had even met Ash, or started to travel with them.

At the beginning Ash and Dawn had argued. Constant bickering. It got really really annoying, but now the two rarely argued with each other. They were so similar, yet so different. And Brock imagined that Ash and Dawn could keep a conversation going from sun-up to sun-up, every day of the week if they didn't need to sleep or eat, or do other daily activities.

But, they were fun to be around, and that's what counted. Suddenly, Brock stopped, and looked behind them. He could have sworn that he heard something rustling in the bushes! After a few long moments of silence, as both Dawn and Ash had stopped walking and talking a second after Brock had.

Shrugging it off, Brock started walking again, dismissing the sounds as nothing. The wind, or a wild Pokemon, or even his imagination. It didn't matter. They had Pokemon to protect themselves if they needed to.

And although we know that everyone loves Ash, Brock and Dawn, we must move on. We must return to the stars of this story. Team Rocket. Jessie, James, and Meowth. For once, it's all about them, and the hardships that they are soon to face.

And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, our Story is going to begin.

* * *

**Now, I'm off to work on Chapter 1**

Hope you enjoyed my overly vague introduction to the story ;)

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Welcome to Eterna

Me: **I Don't own Pokemon.**

Meowth:** And good thing too! I don't want two Jessies running around! She can be very scary you know!**

Jessie:** I HEARD THAT! *begins to chase Meowth, fuming***

Meowth:** *runs away from Jessie***

James:** Calm down Jess. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

The trio stood on the dirt road, looking at the scene before them. The town that they had chosen to avoid. It was slightly different now. Beautiful vines now were hanging in diagonal patterns above the streets. Everything was decorated festively for some reason, in natural or green decorations.

Green eyes darkened with emotion, his eyes narrowing too. His two companions both cast a glance over at him, trying to be discrete about it, but they knew. They were just as surprised about ending up here as he was.

His heart was breaking inside his chest, the wounds raw like they had been on the day they had first gone their separate ways. He had given his beloved Cacnea up to Gardenia, the Eterna City gym leader. She had promised to care for him and to train him. He had heard that his Cacnea was getting really strong under Gardenia's command. It made him so proud to hear that, but it also made him sad.

Sighing, he flicked a piece of dust off of his shirt. He didn't want to be back here, but now, here he was. Clenching his teeth together in a determined manner, he took a step forward. He wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Perhaps he'd even see Cacnea while he was here. He really wanted to see Cacnea, but he was afraid of the sadness that would envelope him if he did.

With Jessie and Meowth following him, they walked down the street. Somehow, they ended up at Town Square. Or the Twerps did, and they had followed them there. It did not matter how or why they ended up at Town Square, what matters is that they did.

Up on stage, behind a podium, stood a stout man with a handlebar mustache. He was beaming down at the audience, and rambling on about something. After a few long moments of listening to various things about one unknown topic, the man finished his speech.

"And thank you for listening! I hope that everyone will be attending the Forest Festival!" His jolly voice called out as he stepped away from the podium to the sound of applause, and made his way off the stage.

So there was a festival coming up. Interesting. That explained the street decorations. Town square was now almost empty. People in this town moved fast. Other than a fruit stand and a jewelery stand, plus a few customers, Team Rocket were the only ones left in the Town Square. Even the Twerps had manged to vanish with the crowd.

Then, a young woman with orange and black hair walked past them. He quickly pinned up a poster on the massive bulletin board that was nailed up between two large posts. The poster was light green, and featured a few Grass Type Pokemon on the front, below the title, which was written in dark green.

When she turned around and spotted them, her orange eyes lit up in recognition, though the last time she'd seen them was over a year ago. She smiled at them, and walked towards the trio. Jessie looked uncertainly from the young woman to James.

"It is good to see you again. I hope you are well." She spoke quietly, her tone sweet and also careful.

"Hello. Yes. And I trust that you are well too?"

"Yes, I am thanks. So, what brings you to Eterna? The Forest Festival?"

"Actually, we're here on business." Came James' response. It was much better if the answer to the young woman's question was not "here to steal Pokemon".

"Will you be staying for the Festival though?"

"Most likely."

"At the Festival, I will be hosting a mock gym-elite tournament. Cacnea is one of the Pokemon that I intend to use for the tournament."

The conversation was only between James and Gardenia, with both Jessie and Meowth standing by quietly, not even in the conversation. They did however, keep exchanging glances. They didn't want a scene with James in tears. They knew how much he missed Cacnea.

"You should stop by the Gym later. I have a new challenger, and I told him that the battle is to be tonight. I'm sure Cacnea would be glad to see you."

James nodded, and Gardenia smiled sweetly at them, before heading off. She was doing something at the Forest Festival? Sure, James would check it out. Come to the Gym later, see Cacnea, and how strong it had become? Yeah, he could do that too.

"You're not actually thinking of _going_ to the gym later, are you James?" Jessie asked softly.

"Yeah, actually I am. I want to tell Cacnea how proud he's made me."

"And you're not going to cry when you see him?" That was Jessie again. Meowth was just standing back and watching the conversation.

*

"Shinx, I choose you!" Came the voice of the challenger.

A girl with pure black hair, pulled up into a ponytail on the side of her head, and pool blue eyes shining with determination, she threw a Pokeball into the air. White light flashed from the Pokeball, and materialized into a Shinx.

"An electric type, against a grass type? Grass types is resistant to electric type moves! Does she not know that it's best to choose someone who is strong against a grass type, like a fire type?!" A female voice spoke from nearby. A girl who could have been Jessie's double, save for the fact she had blond hair, not pink, and she was only about 11 or 12 years old.

Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but to look at her face, she looked just like Jessie. Nobody but James seemed to actually notice this fact. It didn't matter, it wasn't important. Jessie was back at the Pokemon center, getting a massage.

Meowth and James chose a place to sit so that they could watch the battle. They could easily see both gym leader and challenger. They wondered what other Pokemon the challenger had, and which Pokemon Gardenia planned to use in this battle.

"Let's go, Torterra!"

Gardenia's Pokemon was massive. Especially compared with the challenger's Shinx, who now seemed to be shaking with fright. The Shinx was clearly afraid of this massive monster before her.

"You may have the first move, Starr." Gardenia called to the challenger.

"Alright then, Shinx, use Spark!"

"What is she, crazy? So little power against Gardenia's Torterra! She'll lose for sure!" The little blond Jessie said. At first, James thought that she was talking to herself, when he realized that there was a boy sitting beside her, on her other side. He was nodding in agreement to her words.

"Torterra, use Earthquake."

Torterra won against the girl's Shinx. The blond haired girl laughed in triumph, while Gardenia gave a warning glance her way. The blond haired girl either didn't notice, or didn't care, because she didn't stop her triumphant laughter until _she_ was finished laughing.

Then, the girl sent out a Ponyta. Ponyta took out Torterra. Ponyta defeated Gardenia's Roserade too. Gardenia was down to one Pokemon. Her choice? Cacnea.

* * *

**I hope that you like Chapter 1!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. A Surprising Conversation

**Me:** I don't own Pokemon

**Meowth:** *hiding from Jessie since last chapter*

**Jessie:** Meowth, I've forgiven you for now.

**James:** Then let's get on with this! I want to see how Cacnea does, even though I obviously already know what is gonna happen, as do the other characters. Now, lets hurry up before we end up blasting off again!

* * *

"I'm going to train really hard, but I'll be back for my badge!" the challenger, Starr, said brightly to Gardenia before rushing off to the Pokemon center, her eyes more determined than ever.

"I look forward to that day." Gardenia's tone was bright also. She liked meeting determined young trainers who treated their Pokemon well.

"Cacnea! You were great!"

"Cac! Cacnea!" The green Pokemon was surprised to hear that voice. He hadn't heard that voice in such a long time! Turning, eyes bright with pleasant surprise, he saw James, and leaped forward, clinging to his former trainer with delight.

James welcomed the Pokemon with open arms, ignoring the immense pain that shot through his body as Cacnea clung to him. It was good to see his old friend again, and it was obvious that Cacnea was glad to see him again too. Gardenia smiled, while Meowth looked cautious. He was just hoping that James wouldn't start to cry.

"James, it is easy to see that you have missed Cacnea just as much as he's missed you. I thank you for giving me the privilege of working with him, would you like to take him back now?"

Gardenia's question made Jame's jaw drop. He had not been expecting that question at all. He thought that Gardenia would just keep training Cacnea indefinitely. Clearly, that was not the way it was going to work.

Shaking his head, he got a hold of his tongue. "Thank you Gardenia, but it's clear that Cacnea enjoys being a gym Pokemon. I know that you will always treat Cacnea well. He's yours now."

Orange eyes round with shock, Gardenia nodded mutely. Something else unexpected in the conversation.

"Well then, let me make you dinner, as a 'Thank-you'. It's the least that I can do, especially after you giving me full ownership of Cacnea."

"Well..."

"Sounds great! I'll have Jimmy at your house at, is six o'clock good for you?" Meowth butted in brightly.

Gardenia smiled and nodded. "Yes. Six is fine."

Then, the gym leader walked away. Cacnea gave James one last powerful, and very painful hug before joining his now permanent trainer. James smiled until both were out of earshot. Then, he turned to Meowth.

"Why did you set me up with Gardenia?!" James shouted at Meowth, his face red with anger.

"Eh, you know, Jimmy, you gotta get out a little. Learn to live. The girl asked you out. It's about time that you spend time with a girl that isn't Jessie." Came Meowth's response.

"But Jessie is my co-worker and my best friend."

"Trust me James, you won't regret this."

"Oh I give up. Fine, I'll go."

*

"Meowth, do I look alright?"

"You look perfect."

"Thanks."

James was dressed in khaki colored dress pants, and a short-sleeved white dress shirt. Meowth had made sure that James looked nice for his date with Gardenia, but not too formal. Neither of them had told Jessie yet.

"And when she opens the door, give her this." Meowth said as he held out a red rose.

"Alright."

* * *

Please Read and Review!!


	4. Smile

**I figured I could put this chapter up now, since this little part has been finished for awhile, but it was originally going to be posted with the aftermath of the date, but I am yet to finish that part. Apologies for taking so long to post it, and I'll try to finish the next part soon, although I'm currently working on a couple of other fanfics at the same time. -sigh- My muse is terribly fickle.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

James rapped his knuckles against Gardenia's front door three times, before stopping to wait. In a few short moments, Gardenia was at the door. James awkwardly gave her the rose straight away, and Gardenia responded by thanking him confusedly.

Dinner was pleasant. They talked about the Gym, and about their grass type Pokemon. James complimented Gardenia's cooking, saying that it was the best vegan lasagna that he's ever eaten. Of course it was, seeing as Jessie couldn't cook, or at least that was what everyone assumed as she refused to do any kitchen work whatsoever. And none of the kitchen workers at James' family house would ever serve something as common as lasagna. And Meowth never served lasagna as it didn't come in a can, especially _vegan_ lasagna. And whenever he'd been to a restaurant, if ever Team Rocket could afford to eat at one, then he always ate at the buffet, somewhere where lasagna was never served.

Technically, it was both the best and the worst vegan lasagna that he'd ever had in his life, seeing as he had never even had regular lasagna at any other time in his life. But he would never actually tell Gardenia that he'd never had lasagna in his life. Just smile, ask for a second helping, and a third one too, and maybe even the recipe afterwards.

Seeing as Meowth had told him that it was a date, James was quite surprised, as he had expected a candlelight dinner or something that one might think of as romantic. The two of them were at Gardenia's dining room table, no candle, no dimmed lighting for ambiance, just like a regular dinner, if your regular dinner is at a house.

James was actually quite relieved about the dinner not being by candlelight. He had been quite nervous about this get together, as he had never been on a date before. His parents had never allowed him to date, as he was betrothed to Jessiebelle. And when he'd run away, not only had no girl wanted to date him, but he'd been far to busy trying to find a place in which he belonged. Then, he'd joined Team Rocket. Now he was still too busy to date, usually, since the plan was always about kidnapping the Twerps' Pokemon.

Now, Meowth had set James up on this date with Gardenia. At first, James had had his doubts about this relationship, but at last he was starting to accept it. He had never noticed how pretty the grass-type gym leader was before. Now, sitting across the table from her, he noticed this.

And now he was starting to think that if angels spoke, they would sound like Gardenia. And she had a beautiful personality too. She was perfection, as far as James could see. Then, she looked at him with a very confused expression. James, started blushing, and stared at his dinner, taking a large amount of it and shoving it in his mouth. He knew why she'd given him that look. He'd been staring at her, and forgotten about everything else in the world.

"I take it you like my cooking?" Gardenia spoke up, trying to make conversation.

"I love it, you are an amazing cook!" came James' response, as he tried to disguise the fact that he was blushing a little.

"Oh, you're too kind!" Gardenia replied, her eyes sparkling with happiness. It seemed that she enjoyed being complimented, especially on something that she knew was completely true.

"_She's got a beautiful smile..."_ James thought to himself, taking another bite of Gardenia's wonderful cooking.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
